This invention relates to a knife of the type having a blade pivoted to a handle, and in particular to such a knife with a bolt for selectively locking the knife blade in a desired position.
Pocket knives and the like are well known in which a blade is pivoted to a handle, with the handle providing a blade receiving slot within which the sharpened edge of the blade is disposed when the knife is closed.
However, one common problem associated with such knives is their tendency to fold-up from an open position, especially when the tip of the knife blade is dug into an object. It is not unusual for this to result in the blade collapsing into the user's hand and cutting it.
Furthermore, in prior knives of this type, handles are typically constructed in a relatively expensive manner, utilizing a number of assembled components.
Also, previously known knives typically utilize blades permanently affixed to a handle. As a result, such knives cannot be taken apart, to, for example, replace a broken or worn out knife blade.
In addition, the blade receiving slots of prior knives are commonly of a uniform width. As a result, as the blade wears, it fits loosely within the slot. Hence, the handle of such knives does not tend to maintain the blade in all positions.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved knife which solves these and other problems.